


Love is the Question

by imbeccacile



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute relationship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: He may be Ant-Man, but Scott always gave Hope butterflies.





	Love is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! I loved ant-man and the wasp so much and I had to write a cute shippy thing to combat my end credits scene/infinity war feels! so enjoy :)

“Hope, honey? Are you listening to me?”

 

Hope blinked. She had been watching her father and Scott unload all of her luggage - shrunken down to make moving easier. She just couldn’t help it. There was something so infuriatingly attractive about Scott today; he wore a tight white shirt and jeans, and he was grinning at something Hank had said.

 

“Yeah.” Pausing, she shook her head. “No,” she sighed heavily, turning to look at her mother, who was smiling knowingly. “I’m sorry, Mom. What did you say?”

 

Janet licked her lips, looking down for a moment. When she looked back up, her smile was a little wider. “I just asked if you were ready,” she said gently, reaching over to take her daughter’s hand.

 

Scott had asked Hope to move in with him. She hadn’t wanted to at first. She had just gotten her mother back, which was what she had used as an excuse at first. But in reality, she was scared. She was afraid to love Scott. Janet convinced her to say yes, but she was still afraid.

 

Hope looked at their hands, running her thumb over Janet’s knuckles with a fond smile. “No,” she said truthfully, “but you know I wouldn’t be here without you.”

 

Janet laughed softly, gaze lifting toward Scott and Hank again. Hope glanced over her shoulder, then back at Janet, who was still watching them. “You love him, don’t you?”

 

“Mom, I told you. I...don’t know.” She turned her head to look at him again. This time, he noticed, and when he did, he smiled brightly in her direction before returning to work on her bags. Her heart fluttered.

 

“I think you do.” Hope looked back at her mother, who was still smiling that knowing smile. “The way you look at him...Honey, I hate to break it to you, but that’s how I look at your father when  _ he’s _ not looking,” she continued, winking.

 

Hope couldn’t help a small smile from finding its way onto her face. She’d never admit it, but she knew her mother was right.

 

She was spared of replying because Hank appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Scott’s taking in the last of it. Been a nervous wreck around me the whole time.”

 

“Oh, be nice to him. He doesn’t want you sending him to the quantum realm,” Janet replied with a smile. Hope laughed, and it wasn’t the first time she had thought how nice it was to have her mother back.

 

“Now, Hope, you’ll tell your mother or me if he gives you any trouble right away, you hear?”

 

Hope rolled her eyes. “Right, Dad. Like Scott could do anything terrible. He cries over insects dying.” Not that she could blame him, really; he had gotten emotionally attached when he was their size.

 

“You know I’m just worried about you,” he replied, though there was a smile on his face.

 

Janet held her arms out, and Hope walked into them, pressing her cheek against her mother’s collarbone. “Oh, honey. You’re going to be fine,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to Hope’s forehead. “I haven’t known him for long, but I know Scott is a great man.”

 

Hope pulled away enough to look at her, then glanced at Hank. “He’s made many mistakes, dear, but...it’s no secret he cares about you.” He rolled his eyes, and Janet pulled away to lean against Hank’s shoulder, smiling.

 

Scott came bounding down the steps, making his way toward them. Hope could sense nervousness from a mile away. “Okay, stuff’s all inside. Uh, still small, but we’ll fix that.”

 

“Thanks, Scott,” she replied, giving him and her parents a smile that told him it was probably best if he didn’t ramble. She turned to her parents, giving each one a hug. “I love you. Call me whenever you need to.”

 

Pulling away slowly, she went to Scott, her heart thumping in her chest as they walked up the steps to his house. They both stood on the porch, waving as Hank and Janet got into the car. They waved back, and Hope watched as the car shrunk, then drove until she couldn’t see it at all anymore.

 

She really did this.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Scott asked, startling her a bit. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya,” he sighed, offering a soft smile.

 

Hope turned to him, returning his smile; this time, gentler. He always made her softer. “No, it’s fine. I was just thinking. It’s weird leaving my dad after all this time.”

 

He nodded a little, scratching his nose. He went to the door and opened it, gesturing for her to walk inside. “He’s not alone.”

 

“I know. That’s what makes me feel a bit better,” she answered truthfully, giving him a look that said, ‘Really?’ as she walked inside. Though, honestly, the gesture made her stomach flutter.

 

Dammit. He might be Ant-Man, but he somehow gave her butterflies.

 

She looked around slowly as he stepped inside behind her, tossing his keys onto a table by the door. “It’s not much. But hey, I managed to keep myself entertained here for two - well, a little less than two years. So it’s something.”

 

Hope had been here before, but she hadn’t truly gotten to look around. Most recently, she’d had to carry him outside; that kind of distracted her from the interior decor.

 

But now she was living here.

 

It was actually nice. Neat. Something she hadn’t really expected. The front door led right to the living room, and if she remembered correctly, that hallway led to the kitchen.

 

“Is it okay?”

 

She blinked, almost forgetting that he was still behind her, looking unsure. She turned, an amused look on her face. “It’s great,” she promised. “It’ll just take some getting used to.”

 

Scott smiled widely, and slid past her (yes, actually slid on the floor in his socks,  _ Risky Business  _ style), stopping himself in the doorway to the kitchen. Hope couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping, even though she covered her mouth as he turned over his shoulder to grin at her.

 

“I’m gonna get dinner started,” he announced, sliding into the kitchen. Hope found herself smiling long after he couldn’t see her.

 

She stood there for a few minutes, debating what to do next. She could take her stuff upstairs to Scott’s - their - room. It wasn’t like she could help in the kitchen; she was a terrible cook.

 

“Scott? I’m going to go unpack for a bit,” she called, going to pick up her tiny things. The button to change them back lay, unmoving, in her pocket.

 

“Okay! You can, uh, give yourself a tour, too!” She could hear plateware clanging together and she wondered if he knew what he was doing. Oh well.

 

Slowly, Hope made her way up the stairs, taking everything in. Maybe Scott’s ex-wife has helped him in decorating the place, because it wasn’t bad looking at all. Definitely homey. She liked it.

 

When she reached the top of the stairs, the door closest to them was open slightly. On the outside of it, a colorful sign with all sorts of smiling bugs on it read  _ CASSIE _ in funny lettering. Hope glanced down the stairs, then pushed the girl’s door open.

 

She quite liked Cassie. She was adventurous, and brave, and reminded her a lot of herself as a child (besides the occasional princess stuff; Hope could do without that). Cassie’s room, though vacant for this week, was a reflection of the ten-year-old’s personality.

 

The walls were a light pink, and the unmade bed, which was in the center of the room, pushed against the wall, was a paler pink. The bedspread was baby blue with butterflies on it, and a pink canopy hung from the ceiling above it. Lights in the shape of stars were strewn around it, likely to combat the fear of the dark. There was a butterfly rug half under the bed, and red shelves on either side of the closed closet doors that held books and toys of all different colors. 

 

Hope smiled. She was never good with kids, or good at understanding them completely. But she understood Cassie. And that was all that mattered. 

 

Slowly, she backed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Continuing, she saw a bathroom across the hall from Cassie’s room, and across from that was a closed door. At the end of the hallway was a Guitar Hero drum set.

 

Rolling her eyes, she pushed open the closed door and found Scott’s room.

 

The walls were an off-white, and the bed was pushed against the wall in the middle of the room. It was messily made, and the comforter was a worn royal blue. On the right was the closet, which was much bigger than she expected. There was a desk on the left with a large, old-looking television and a picture frame.

 

Hope placed her things down and took another look at the room. She walked over to the desk, picking up the picture frame.

 

In it were two pictures; Scott and Luis (that was his name, right?) arms around each other, smiling for the camera. On the other side was a family photo. It looked recent. Scott was sitting cross-legged on the ground, Maggie and Paxton stood behind him with their arms around each other, and Cassie lay on her stomach in front of Scott. They were all mid-laugh. She found herself staring at it for a long time.

 

Did moving in with Scott mean she was apart of the family now? Hope wasn’t sure if she was ready for the responsibility.

 

She still hadn’t met Maggie and her husband. What if they didn’t like her?

 

Shaking her head, Hope turned to look at her things in the corner. She’d almost forgotten she had come up here to unpack. Besides, she was being unreasonable. Scott had made them out to be amazing people; she was sure she would be fine.

 

She reached into her pocket, pulled out her remote, and pressed the button. Her bags grew to their original size, and she sighed, kneeling beside them to unpack.

 

She was only able to finish one bag before dinner was ready. “Hope!” Scott called up the stairs, and she couldn’t help but smile at the way he said her name. “Dinner’s done! I hope you don’t mind, but uh, I made a bit of a mess down here!”

 

“Coming!” She finished hanging up one of her shirts and glanced one last time at the bed, then headed down the stairs to join him.

 

***

Dinner was incredible. Scott had definitely improved his cooking skills since his time on house arrest.

 

Thankfully, conversation hadn’t been awkward at all. It was like Hope was just comfortable around him. He made her laugh, and she was pretty sure there were a few times sauce almost came out of her nose because of it.

 

She was really starting to believe her mother was right. Hope did belong here, with Scott.

 

He’d gotten up, starting on the dishes. “Nope!” She went over to the sink, shooing him away. “I’m doing these. You did dinner, it’s only fair.”

 

Scott gave her a strange look, like he couldn’t believe it. “But -“

 

“No buts,” she interrupted, loving the look on his face. “You go. Find something for us to watch.” He stayed where he was, dumbfounded for a few moments before accepting defeat. He hesitated for a moment, seeming like he wanted to do or say something else before sliding out of the kitchen.

 

She watched him go, feeling victorious, and began rinsing and placing the plates in the dishwasher.

 

It didn’t take long, as she thought, and when she stepped out into the living room, Scott was sitting on the couch, a fuzzy purple blanket on his lap. He was turning the volume up on the television, where a young girl and boy looked up at the screen.

 

“I didn’t realize you were as much of a child on the outside as you were on the inside,” she teased, making her presence known. His head whirled around and when he saw her, he smiled.

 

“Then you’ve got a lot to learn about me.”

 

Hope chuckled and walked over, sitting beside him on the couch. He threw the blanket over both of them and, not as smoothly as he had hoped, put his arm around her.

 

“Nice one, Lang.”

 

Not that she minded much. It was still sweet, anyway. She found herself leaning into the gesture, and it felt nice; natural, with their shoulders touching like this.

 

Hope realized, belatedly, that she had no idea what they were watching. “What is this?”

 

“Mary Poppins.” He looked down at her, frowning a little. “You’ve never seen it?”

 

“No,” she replied, meeting his gaze. “Should I have?”

 

Scott sighed dramatically. “Yes! It’s only mine and Cassie’s favorite movie!” Hope laughed, and inexplicably, she reached up and kissed his cheek.

 

“Let’s see if it’ll be mine.” He stared down at her, dumbfounded. She stared back, wondering if she’d done something wrong. “What?”

 

He looked away, shaking his head. “N-Nothing, it’s stupid.”

 

“You can tell me,” she urged quietly.

 

“We never really talk about us,” he said softly. “I was afraid you didn’t even want to move in with me. I guess I just wasn’t expecting that.” That, he referred to, was the kiss.

 

Hope stared at him, trying to see if he was joking or not. “Of course I wanted to, Scott.” She frowned a little, scooting closer. “I’m just...I’m really not the type to show these types of feelings.”

 

He looked down at her, shaking his head a little. “I just...I don’t think that you really believed me, so, I’m really, really sorry about taking the suit. I was only thinking of myself and it was stupid of me.”

 

She was surprised he brought it up again. In her eyes, he’d definitely messed up; but he’d apologized and made up for it. “It was,” she agreed, “but I forgive you. Dad does too. I promise. You think he’d let me move in with you if he didn’t?”

 

Scott laughed a little at that, and she knew she had a point. “I guess so.” They fell silent and it seemed to be the end of the conversation, so she turned back to the television.

 

She noticed, after a few moments, that he was still looking at her. “What?” she asked through a smile, returning his gaze. He swallowed, looking as though he were looking for the right words.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled finally, and those three words sent heat rushing to her cheeks. “And I really wanna kiss you, but I also don’t want to make you uncomfort - oof!”

 

Hope didn’t know what it was about Scott. She really didn’t. But she couldn’t let him ramble when she wanted the same thing he did. She pushed herself up on her knees, grabbed his collar, and kissed him.

 

He immediately relaxed and cupped her face, sending a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t help it; he was so soft and so gentle. Everything around her didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was Scott and that was okay with her.

 

They kissed for a long time, finally pulling away for air. “We’re missing the movie,” she noticed breathlessly, realizing she had no idea what was going on. Now there were cartoons on screen.

 

“We can watch it again soon, if you want,” he offered, as she settled in next to him again, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Her stomach still had butterflies.

 

They stayed on the couch a long time, half-watching whatever came on the channel and talking. 

 

It was a few hours later when Scott’s speech began to slur a bit and he claimed he was just ‘resting his eyes’. Obviously, moving and cooking had taken a lot out of him.

 

“Come on,” Hope coaxed, turning off the remote and taking his hand, grinning. “Time for bed.”

 

He didn’t protest. She would have been fine with sleeping on the couch, but secretly, she was happy to share a bed with him for the first time.

 

They walked upstairs, hand in hand.

 

“Imma go brush my teeth,” He muttered, going to the bathroom and shutting the door lightly behind him. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and got changed into some comfy pants and t-shirt. 

 

When Scott returned, he was wearing checkered pajama pants and a t-shirt with a dog on it. Cute.

 

He crawled into bed and Hope shut off the light, feeling her heart skip a beat as she lay beside him. She decided to place her head on his chest, and he comfortably put his arm around her. She could feel his heartbeat and it comforted her. It was something she didn’t know she loved.

 

Among other things.

 

She shut her eyes...but found herself opening them again after a few minutes.

 

Gently, she shifted a bit, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him as her eyes adjusted in the dark. His other hand was behind his head, one arm around her, and he looked comfortable. His breathing was soft, slow, and steady.

 

As she stared at him, she realized Janet was right.

 

“I love you,” she whispered softly, laying her head back down on his chest. 

 

She was sure he wouldn’t have heard, but a sleepy “I love you, too,” found its way to her ears. She smiled, and with the beat of his heart, she found herself drifting off rather quickly.


End file.
